An air conditioning apparatus that measures a refrigerant temperature and limits an upper limit rotation speed of a compressor when a refrigerant temperature is lower than a predetermined value to prevent a liquid compression and a lubrication failure from occurring has been proposed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The compressor operates by rotation of an electric motor under the control of an inverter having electronic components such as a power element.